ECO: The Genesis
by Ryan Mully
Summary: Jak is back from a 7 year break and a few things have changed. Not least of all who his enemies are. I've just started to write this again after 4 years, so if there's a good response, it'll continue! R R, the epic adventure is about to commence!
1. A Lot Has Changed, Jak

ECO: The Genesis 

I don't own anything to do with the Jak series, and in this story I own only the plot and my own created characters.

Everyone was celebrating the victory. Fantastic, we've defeated the Dark Makers! Everyone kept looking at me, wondering why I wasn't the happiest man alive. Because I knew it wouldn't last. How could it? I'd just killed Gol and Maia and two months later I was in Haven, fighting Praxis, and Kor. And as soon as I'd done that, mere weeks after, I was kicked into the desert and left for dead. I would have preferred that. Because you all know what happened. Goddam Veger. And Errol. And the Dark Makers! I'm just fed up with it, and it won't be long before I'm fighting again, against some new creature that no one knew existed! Or some resurrected bad guy I've killed before. My whole life is just one cliché after another. I don't know what I'm…

"Jak, it is time!" Fate, the lead precursor ottsel said.

"Time for what?"

"It's like totally time for you to go into the past and do Mar's good work dude!" Destiny, the laid back, surfer like precursor explained.

"I have to go now?"

"Um…yeah," Moron, the third precursor told me, with his gift of words.

"You must go back, and carry out all of Mar's work, in order to keep the timeline stable. Otherwise, Haven will never be created and you will never be born, and the Metal Heads will rule all! You have to go now; it is your only opportunity before the gateway shuts. You will return here in seven years, after your duties are completed, and you will never have to save the world again," Fate declared.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well why would there be a fanfic about everyone living happily ever after?"

"…erm…yes…go now, Mar! Your city awaits!"

7 Years Later 

The gateway appeared, ready for me to walk through. As I stepped in, I was carried away, back home. I hadn't seen any of my friends for seven years! Not even Dax. God, I miss that guy. Annoying as he is, you couldn't ask for a better friend. But I'm gonna have to get used to being called Jak again. It's gonna be strange, seeing what's changed and what's stayed the same. I landed with a splash in the water at the docks, at the very south of Haven. But this water was strange. It was blue, but a glowing, light blue. Like…light eco. The dock waters had been turned into light eco. Not a bad thing, but why was it done? And where were all the boats and walkways across the water?

"There's someone in the holy pool!" A monk shouted. Suddenly, more monks than I'd ever seen surrounded him. All staring at me.

"Blasphemer!"

"Sinner!"

"Criminal!"

A barrage of insults was thrown at me, all because I was in the eco.

"Get out of the holy water you fool!" A familiar face shouted.

"Seem!"

"How do you know my name? And where did you come from?"

"It's me! Mar…I mean Jak!"

"Jak? Oh my goodness! Monks, it is the legend we have been waiting for. Jak is here!"

All of the monks went from outraged to awe as they looked at me, amazed. I swam to the edge, and followed them all to The Naughty Ottsel.

"A lot has changed Jak, including you. That sacred Precursor armour, your hair, the fabled Precursor sword!"

"I've changed? What the hell's happened to this place?"

"This place no longer belongs to that blasphemer. It is now our temple of worship, for the three last precursors. They are placed highly above everyone else. But you, Jak, you are our God. We have been waiting for this moment for years. We thought you'd come through the portal into here, but that went a little…wrong."

"Wait, blasphemer? You mean Daxter?"

"Please, do not speak his name!"

"But…I don't understand, what has he done?"

"He is now the sage of dark eco."


	2. I See You Are Back, Stranger

"Daxter? A sage? Dark Eco?"

"Yes Mar, he has converted to the dark side," A voice from the back of the temple spoke up.

"Destiny? Is that you?"

"It is child, and I am very ill at the moment. Being the Precursor leader is though work."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, but that is not the matter at hand. Jak, your work is done, you have nothing more to do. I know it's within your nature to save the planet, or the city, or your friends, but you must learn to settle down."

"But I have to see Daxter!"

"You see this is what I'm talking about! You don't have to see him! He will only corrupt you! You must stay in this part of the city!"

"Well sorry bud, but I'm going and you can't stop me!"

"Actually, I can. You see after you left the whole city was at peace again, and it was decided that Haven should be split into 6 different sections, to go with a type of eco, like ancient times. A sage was assigned to each of the ecos, excluding White Eco, which you are the sage of, and a sector was also assigned. But things didn't stay peaceful for long. Daxter, the Dark Sage, was converting willing citizens into metal heads, for his own personal gain. We protested but the rest of the city thought it was a wonderful idea, because it gave those willing powers they never had before. We decided we didn't want to become corrupted, so me and the 5 other sages created a barrier separating us, made of all 6 ecos. So the only ay to break it is with all 6 sages working together. So you might as well stay here and enjoy your new life! What do you say?"

"I say I'll see you later Destiny, I've got some barrier breaking to do!"

I stormed out of the temple, still with Daxter's head on a fork above, which I think they'd purposely kept, and started to pace around the port, thinking where I could go. Then, as a walked past a small door, it opened automatically. The gun-training course. I had nowhere else to go, and it was worth a shot. As I walked in, I was greeted by Fate, sat on a wooden chair, with dungarees and a straw hat on, holding up a gun that I'd never seen before.

"Why you trespassing on ma turf?" He said, with a thick accent.

"Fate, what the hell has happened to you? And where's Moron?" As I said this, he started to stare at my side.

"Moron! Moron! He has the sword of Mar! It's glowing!" He started to yell, at seemingly no one, "He says to go through."

I walked up to the right door, as the left one was no longer working, and it opened immediately. In there were many candles and Precursor statues. Well what I used to think were Precursors anyway.

"Welcome back from your journey Mar," Moron said, more insightfully than I remembered.

"What's happened to Haven? And you three? Everything's different!"

"It has turned to chaos once again without your aid. And within the madness many thing have changed. I have discovered the light, while Destiny has discovered only greed and sickness. You must not listen to him or Seem. They think by isolating us from the rest of the city then our problems will go away. But they are deeply wrong. The biggest challenge is yet to come. Onin never prophesised this. What will soon happen is not meant to. You must stop it before it starts, or there will be no turning back."

"But how do I get through the barriers?"

"That I do not know. But you will find a way. You are the chosen one; I know you will find a way. But in the mean time, take this," he threw me exact same gun that Fate was holding outside, "It is a Light Launcher. It emits a powerful rocket with a beam following it that can burn holes in the opposition. Both that and the power of the actual rocket has extraordinary power combined. It is a new type of gun, created a few years ago. But remember, do not underestimate the power of you sword. That will be the key to victory Mar, mark my words."

And with this new gun, and my newfound knowledge I left the building, looking for some way getting through one of the barriers. And it walked straight into me. A pale man, in a long, brown robe, with hood covering most of his face. I could however see his white hair drooping over his eyes, and his mouth emitting condensation, like he was cold. I could almost feel him shivering.

"I see you are back, stranger," he said, with a certain confidence.

"That's right, and who are you supposed to be, dressed like that?"

"Where I come from, you are infamous for your dry sense of humour, and rather rash attitude. Straight to the point."

"That's right, so are you gonna explain who you are and how you've heard of me, or are you just gonna stand there like a stupid moron?"

"Maybe a little of both? Here, I have something for you."

He held out his right hand, and in the palm of it was a small ball of light. He held out his left, and there was the same. He back flipped, and then slapped the bottoms of his hand together. The two balls joined together in a huge orb of light, and suddenly, it started to shoot from his palms. I tried to move out of the way, but something told me to stand there, and take whatever was coming. He light beam hit me square in the chest and would have sent me reeling backwards, were it not for the fact that it had lifted me off the ground. I could feel Light Eco pulsating through my body, and could feel myself transforming. As my feet touched the floor, I could see him knelt down on the floor, looking very tired and breathing heavily.

"It's a Light Power, isn't it?"

"That's right, Light Flash Beam. You can use it force a gap in one of the barriers, I recommend the one at the entrance to the old Metal Head section of Haven. It's the Dark Sector now, that's where Daxter is."

"Um…thanks."

But he'd gone. And I didn't seem to process how; I just couldn't work it out. But I had no other plan so I just followed his instructions.

I dived into the Light Eco pool and a few seconds later, I flew out, with my amazing light wingspan spreading as far out as it could. I was Light Jak now, I felt no fear or worry. Just a strong light. I charged up my new power, and just as it was about fully charged Seem ran in front of the barrier.

"Don't do this Mar! You will jus hurt yourself! This won't benefit anyone!"

"Move."

"I'm serious, you are going to destroy the city if you carry on."

"Move!"

"Just stop a minute and think about this. I know you won't shoot that at me."

"MOVE!"

I lost the ability to hear at this point. It was just a silent beam, headed straight for her. And it hit. Oh did it hit. It forced her back against the barrier, and there was electricity emitting from her whole body. Green, blue, red, yellow, white, black. Every type of eco was coursing through her. And her body couldn't take it. I just watched her explode, in the middle of an electric hurricane. Her body lay on the floor, lifeless and greatly damaged. There was nothing I could do to save her. I was supposed to save good peoples' lives, not end them. And she was a good person, she just wanted the best for me, I guess. But I had no time to contemplate anymore. I had to get going. I fired another beam at the barrier, and a small hole tore in it. I slid through and it almost snapped closed as my toes passed through. I looked back through the transparent wall at all that light; it looked like Heaven from here. And then I looked forward. Hell was an understatement.


	3. Dax?

The gate may not have been destroyed but I was through and at least now I could find everyone without being held back by a death-obsessed maniac with a make-your-own-face kit. I turned back from Light Jak and looked onwar. What was in front of me was vaguely similar to what used to be the Metal Head part of the city, but now it was mostly black and burnt looking and the all the green sludge running down the middle was gone. I couldn't see anywhere of interest and was starting to think Moron had lied to me. But then I remembered Haven Forest, as it was the only place I could go anyway. I walked up to the door and as it started to open automatically I felt something hit me on the back of the head. I turned around but there was no one to be seen. I walked through to the porch area and felt another hit, this time on my shin. I looked down and there I saw my leg bleeding. I knelt down to inspect the wound and found it was a small cut. How could I be losing this much blood over what was the same size as a paper cut? The second door opened and as it did I got another crack on the head, and immediately fell to the floor. I jumped back up on my guard and was faced with a small black creature, no higher than my waist. It lunged at me and I simply batted it down. Or would have, if it hadn't have been too quick for me and smacked me right in the face! I was in shock, this thing was nasty. I tried to grab it but it was impossible, everything was I couldn't stop the little shit. Then I took at my sword and swung right at it. But even the fabled sword of Mar was too crappy to hit it. It wasn't only kicking my ass, it was completely beating it up, slicing it off, taking it home and then sitting down with it and laughing at me because I had no ass. So I did the most heroic thing I could think of. I ran as fast as I could away from it. And right into the middle of Haven Forest where a huge looking bright orange dog was growling at me, but it sure did look like someone I knew.

"Dax?"

"Jak?" I heard the reply but it wasn't coming from the monster's mouth. I looked up towards where the huger Precursor telescope used to be, and stood on the platform instead was who I'd missed the most.

"Woah, I haven't seen you for so long!" And it was apparent, he looked so different. He was wearing black jeans to go with his steel toe capped boots, not dissimilar to mine, and on his torso, he still had one of the fingerless gloves on his left hand, but now he had a purple protective top with a sleeve on the right going all the way down to a different glove, this time with fingers. On his head were still his old goggles, worn a little like a bandana, but now he had a shock of orange hair coming from the top, kinda like before he was an ottsel. It was beginning to hang down with the weight, towards the back of his neck, but I thought it was a good look.

"Hey, you've grown muscles and have armour! I suppose you need all that stuff because I'm not there to protect you huh?"

"Yup, that's the reason Daxter."

"Oh I haven't introduced you yet! Jak this thing you were scared of is my son, Fuz."

"Fuz?"

"Yeah short for Fuzzy. Me and Tess had him nearly three years back."

"Oh yeah, where is Tess by the way?"

"Didn't you pass her on the way in, she notices everything that comes in here. She's usually dressed in a black body suit. She's learnt ninjitsu! She's feisty!"

"That was her! Oh my God she almost kicked my ass!"

"Almost?" I heard a yell from behind me, "I practically sliced it off, took it home and then sat down with it and laughed at you because you had no ass!"

"God I missed you guys! Now, Daxter I need your help, from what I hear, the whole city has changed and I need you to tell me what's going on, and take me around a bit, you know so we can catch up on old times."

"Go honey!" Tess said with a smile on her tiny ottsel face, then she turned to me, "But if he gets hurt at all, I'm gonna hunt you down and gut you like a fish! OK see ya!"

Daxter jumped onto my left shoulder and I was beginning to actually enjoy being back but then a felt a familiar urge, which hadn't consumed me for seven years. My fingernails grew, my hair shot up, horns started to sprout from my head, and all manner of other nasty things. I was Dark Jak once again.

"But I thought I'd gotten rid of him I thought…ahhh!" I lunged at Tess, I couldn't stop myself, "You will not humiliate me again!"

"Jak stop this!" Daxter was hanging onto my shoulder for dear life.

I chased Tess out of the forest and back towards The White Sector. She desperately tried to scrape through the eco barrier but with no success. I attempted to dive on her, but narrowly missing, I hit the barrier myself, hard. All the ecos attacking my body were too strong for me, especially the White Eco. After a few seconds I simply blacked out.

I woke up in a small, brown, circular hut. There were plants everywhere, and a bright light shining in through the window. I got up to and had a better look around. I couldn't believe it; I was in Samos' hut! But this was destroyed along with most of Dead Town years ago, overrun by Metal Heads. Wasn't it? I scratched my head, confused, and I felt short, spiked up hair. Kinda like when I was back in Sandover Village. Holy shit! It couldn't be true…

**What's going on? Is Jak back in Sandover? Did he dream everything that had happened in Haven? Or was this a dream? What do you think? I'd be interested to see what you think has happened, or what you would like to happen, so post them with your reviews, as many theories as you like, I may use one of them, I may just take some ideas from each. But all will be appreciated so tell me what you think, the feedback would be useful to me!**


	4. Is There Any Way I Can Change It Back?

I looked down, and was pretty pissed off to see a huge difference to what I was used to. My frame had sort of reverted back to how it used to look, back in Spargus City. I didn't have all the muscles and stuff. It was kinda disappointing to be honest. I walked to the window. I saw grass, bright, green grass. I hadn't seen anything that beautiful since…well since I was last here.

"It's just grass."

I turned around to see something I thought I never would. Daxter resting on the shoulder on none other than Samos the Sage. Daxter was all happy and smiling, but Samos looked a little worse for wear.

"Well, it has been a long time!" He said, with a small smile on his face, "Like my new gadget? It's pretty cool huh? It's actually been adapted from Krew's old one."

Samos was sitting in a meal ring, enabling him to float above the ground, just like Krew used to. He now had a long white beard that touched the floor, even though he was hovering in the air. The log on his head was festering and decaying badly, and he was an even paler green colour.

"Yeah, it's nice. So where the hell am I? I'm I back in Sandover? No, this is the Green Sector, right?"

"Green Sector? I don't follow all that bullshit. You're in New Sandover! I rebuilt it out of the Dead Town remains, when I found out the people I'd been worshipping all my life were fuzzy, little, orange hairballs."

"So you're not obsessed with the Precursors anymore? No more 'collect this', 'activate that', 'respect the holy ones' crap?"

"Nope, and it's made me a much more laid back person. I still have a few of my powers though. Lucky thing as well, you would have never recovered otherwise."

"Yeah, what happened with that? Why do I look like this again?"

"Well you had 7 years of stored up Dark Eco inside you, and once you made contact with a Dark Sage, Daxter, it just couldn't be locked up anymore. So you sorta overloaded, and reverted back to your previous state."

"Is there any way I can change it back?"

"I very much doubt it. But you never know, anything could happen. Now here, put this on."

He threw me a pile of clothes. It was a pretty good set up. Steel toe capped boots, a cloth that I wrapped around the pants I already had on, sleeveless chest armour, that covered my whole torso, a pair of gloves, and a thin piece of cloth, which I wrapped around my head, like my old goggles, I looked into the mirror and noticed that my sideburns carried on all the way down to wear my goatee was, forming abeard without the moustache. I thought it look pretty sharp. My hair was quite long, about three quarters the length of when I was fighting Praxis and Kor. I went back into the main room.

"So I guess I have no adventure or anything to go on then, since you don't believe in that stuff anymore."

"Well actually," Samos began, "a war has been goin on for about 6 months now, and no one can stop it, and it is now affecting New Sandover."

"Another war in Haven? When will it stop?"

"When you stop it, you're good at this sort of thing Jak. It's between the Red and Yellow Sectors. God, I knew having Sages for everything again was a mistake."

"But wait, you're Samos the Sage!"

"Actually, I'm not."

"Then who?"

"My own daughter," a look of disappointment seemed to hit his face, "But we have no time for that, we have to get going."

We walked out of the hut and into New Sandover. It was surprisingly similar to the old village, there were even a few people living in the scattered houses, obviously wanting a place in the country. We headed to the old entrance to Haven and walked through the big metal door. I started to climb out of the ditch that was between the door and the rest of Haven, and was met by a flurry of hundreds of bullets. Samos pulled me down.

"That's No Man's Land, the place between the Red and Yellow Sectors! That's who the war is going on between! Anyone who crosses just gets shot!" Samos explained.

We went through a tunnel that went underneath the whole city. I don't know how long we were walking for, but it sure seemed like it took forever. A million 'are we there yet's later and we entered the Green Sector. It was where the palace used to be, before it fell down, right in the centre of the city. It was a lot bigger than the Dark or Light Sectors, I think it was sorta the main part of Haven.

"Welcome to Palice!" Daxter said, now back on my shoulder.

"Palice? I thought this was the Green Sector!"

"Well, it is, but we like to call the Sectors by proper names sometimes, it makes 'em more…cosy."

"Ok then, whatever you say."

We walked into a huge castle like building, at the very the heart of the Green Sector, and entered what I guessed as the Green Sage's main room. Ina chair at the other end of this enormous room sat Kiera, very different from how I remember. From the neck down, she was wearing a smaller version of the full Krimzon Guard uniform, to fit her body. She had a long scar down her left cheek, slicing right through the tattoo of a stag she had. Her hair was now short and spiked up, and the gum she was chewing made her look tough, almost scary. This was not the Kiera Jak remembered. As soon as they walked into the room, Kiera flipped through the air towards them. She ran along a wall and landed confidently right in front of Jak.

"So the great Mar is back huh?" Kiera said with little enthusiasm.

"Um…yeah. How've you been Kiera?"

Suddenly, Kiera took a gun out of her holster. Another unfamiliar one, this had some green on it, so I was guessing it was another new gun, like my white one. She shot straight at me, and the beam hit me with huge force. The agony was unbelievable; I could actually feel the life being sucked out of me. I couldn't fight back, so very, very weak.

**So that was chapter 4. If there's anything you don't understand, just ask in your review and I'll make sure to answer it. Also, if you could, as it would really help me, say what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, cuz then I could give you guys what you actually want. Thanks for being so cool with it so far though, and I'll keep writing it as long as you keep reading and commenting on it!**


	5. Which side is he on?

The blast Keira had sent careering towards me had taken away all the power I had. I couldn't walk, talk, open my eyes; nothing was happening. But I felt the Green Eco flow through me, and suddenly, I seemed to get stronger. The vigour that the exposure to Dark Eco had taken out of me seemed to be returning, and I was pretty glad of it.

I looked up at my girlfriend, barely recognisable to me anymore, and smiled.

"Don't you dare smile at me Jak," she began, "It's been seven years. Seven fucking years, and look what happened to this place; to me."

She touched the scar on the side of her face, and her expression gave me the impression that it still hurt. Whether it hurt inside or out though…I didn't know. She paced the room before coming to a stop at her control panel.

"OK, so basically there's a war raging between the Reds and the Yellows, and no one knows why. All we know is that Sig attacked first."

Suddenly, my ears perked up, because I heard something I didn't think I would.

"Wait, what? Which side is he on?" I asked.

"Oh my Mar, am I gonna have to start at the beginning?" Kiera said, angrily.

All I could do was nod apologetically, I'd never seen her so wound up, there had to be something up.

"Basically, after you left to go and found Haven City, those fucking Precursor rattsels—"

"Ottsels!" Dax shouted, he was obviously still a bit touchy.

"Whatever," Keera continued, "They wanted the Eco to be back in the control of Sages, like it was in their day, and even ours. So those who had helped saved the city were given their respective titles. Destiny is The White Sage, because he's a Precursor, pure at heart, Daxter is The Dark Sage, because he was the only person who had come into contact with Dark Eco and remained sane and good. I'm The Green Sage, following in my father's footsteps…"

Samos rolled his eyes at this point, but Keira didn't see and continued.

"Ashelin is The Red Sage, because of her strength and her gutsy determination. Sig is The Yellow Sage, as a result with his vast knowledge and skill with firepower. Last is Onin, who was to be The Blue Sage, but…"

"But she knows as well as I do, that this whole Sage business was a big mistake from the beginning!" Samos intervened, "So she refused to perform any of her 'duties', and now she's in the bad books of these self proclaimed 'sages'"

"Regardless," Keira said, "We need to stop the Red/Yellow war."

"I just don't understand why Sig would do anything like that," I said, "There's definitely something amiss here, and I intend to find out."

I marched out of the door I'd entered and surveyed the area. The armies on both sides look awful, they were worn out and mostly injured, but had a frightening look of determination. I hovered in the air and released the Light Eco I had stored. An impressive wingspan sprouted from my now glowing white spine, and I took to the air. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

**It's been a very long time coming, I know. About 4 years if I'm not mistaken. But recent developments in my internet access and writing habits mean that I can resurrect this epic Jak fanfic if anyone is interested. We're only 5 chapters in, but there are a lot more to come if anyone is interesting in finding out what I have in store. Hopefully I'll get some good reviews and feedback, and ECO: The Genesis can recommence!**


End file.
